


An house filled with friends (and so many dreams and possibilities)

by Little_Firestar84



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Barry Allen mentioned, F/M, Jealousy, Oneshot, Sundays at Baz's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Her house used to be filled with sadness and guilt and regret; now, though, thanks to Hal Jordan, it was filled with friends, and laughter and dreams and possibilities.





	An house filled with friends (and so many dreams and possibilities)

“Sira, I have to tell you: I never thought rice and vegetables could taste so good.” Hal sighed, satisfied, at closed eyes, once he had cleaned his second serving of the delicious food Sira had prepared for her brother’s associates. It was a Lebanon traditional dishes, one the Air Force Pilot had never heard of, and yet it tastes so much better than many things he had tasted in his life- even his mother’s kitchen, if he had to be completely honest. 

“Thank you, Hal.” Sira answered, blushing slightly, and then sighed, resigned, cupping her face. “I just wish my brother would feel the same way.”

Both Sira and Hal turned to look at Simon; instead of being with them at the table, enjoying an home-made meal, he looked like a rabid animal ready to explode, his arms crossed over his ample and muscular chest as he looked outside the window.

“Let me guess: he argued again with you, Farid?” Hal asked, smirked, as he lifted an eyebrow in the direction of the man who was till busy eating, like nothing was happening at all, nor he was worried by the turns of events.

But said only snickered, food still in his mouth. “I thought you knew! He is jealous because Jessica is dating the Flash!”

As the words left his lips, his wife looked at him as she was ready to kill him for having betrayed his brother-in-law’s secret; but, after a good minute of silence, Hal laughed, loud and messy, so much that his eyes turned misty and he collapsed on top of the table. 

“Hal! There’s nothing funny about my brother’s heartbreak!” Sira hissed, blushing with rage and indignation. Frankly, she had heard that Hal could be a little… chauvinistic, but both her brother and Jessica had shared good words about him, so she had guessed he couldn’t be irredeemable. 

Well, she had apparently guessed wrong. 

Still collapsing into laughter every now and then, Hal stood, and cleaned his teary eyes. “No, no, there’s nothing wrong with that. I was just laughing at the idea of Barry having an affair. Which is as likely as me playing chess with Sinestro over tea.” 

“HE IS MARRIED?!” Simon screamed as he hit the table with both his closed fists. Hal swore he saw smoke leaving his ears… 

“Barry?” Sira asked, a bit surprised. “Uhm. I would have pegged him for an Edward…”

“Ehm, Yeah….” Blushing, Hal scratched the back of his head, realizing that he had just partly given up the secret identity of his best friend. “Well, anyway, not two weeks ago I’ve been his best man, and trust me when I tell you he’s too scared of Iris to even just _think_ about cheating on her.”

Farid shook his head. “Well, then she is no good for Simon, because it means that she is either a cheater or, if you speak the truth, she isn’t where she claims to be.”

“That’s not what I said. I just said that there’s no way she and Barry are together, together. I’ve never said that she isn’t with him now. I just… thought she had told you what she was trying to do?” Hal asked, looking at Simon, whose fists were still on the table. 

“What she is trying to do? I don’t know what she is trying to do! She didn’t tell me anything! That’s why I thought she was dating the Flash! ”

Hal sighed, like an annoyed parent. “Barry is a cop. Works forensic, mostly. But he is good, trust me. And he has access to Star Lab’s tech. Jess asked him if he was willing to help her out to get to the bottom of what happened to her and her friends.”

“So, she is working a murder investigation?”

Hal nodded. “Yes.With one of the world’s best detectives. Well, two actually. Barry said that Bru… that the Bat was going along.”

“She is working a murder investigation.”

Hal shook his head. “Yes, she is. And if you like her, maybe you could actually ask her out, instead of dragging us all here because you are scared she’ll say no, so you try to pretend they are team outings. I bet your sister is rather tired of spending her weekends cooking for all the Green Lanterns of Earth…”

“Speak for yourself, Jordan! I’m always happy when a sweet woman feeds me! It makes me think about home!” Guy suddenly spoke, his mouth still full. “And anyway, the kid says she likes you, rookie. And he knows what he is talking about. He is an artist, always connected to his emotions…”

“You know, you always picture me like I were a lady, and yet, it’s me the ladies prefer…” Kyle hissed.

“Yeah, like Sinestro’s daughter, who branded you, and Hal’s ex. A real magnet….”

Hal simply looked amused at the scene, while John sighed, as he handed his plate over to the lady of the house. “I’m so sorry for their childish behavior, Sira…”

“No, it’s ok.” She answered, smiling. “This house has been filled with sadness and regrets for a long times. Now, it’s lively again, with friends old and new.” She turned to look at her brother, who was smiling, blushing a little as he looked outside his window, and she knew that Jessica had probably made it and decided to join them like any other weekends.

Yes, her house was filled with friends. But also with the possibilities of beautiful things to come. 


End file.
